


Too La-

by TrepidationChance



Series: Tumblr Requests [13]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, F/M, i think???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrepidationChance/pseuds/TrepidationChance
Summary: A fanfic of karasuma and Irina from assassination classroom? An angsty one please :)





	Too La-

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not great with angst, but I tried??

Irina was crying.

He wanted to tell her to stop, that professionals did not show weakness, not out here, but he couldn’t even muster the strength to open his mouth.

How embarrassing.

So the crying continued, as warm hands enveloped his cold ones. He felt her tears drip down his face as she curled around him, protecting him from the hurt but at this point, he couldn’t even feel the pain anymore. It was too late.

He didn’t marry a weak woman though. She wept while calling for help, for someone to save him, to stop the bleeding, to  _ do something please _ -

He loved her.

He didn’t tell her that enough. Not when he realised, not when he asked her, not at the alter. Not even as he drew his dying breath.

It was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorryyyyyyyyy I'll just leave it there bye


End file.
